Ce que je vous commande, c'est de vous aimez les uns les autres
by La Friteuse
Summary: La vie de Shachi, homme d'équipage des Heart's, est guidé par Dieu, et ces textes sacrés dont il suit avec minutions les commandement. Seulement, cela affecte sa relation avec Penguin. Mais un évènement dramatique va tout remettre en cause.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour Bonsoir !

Voici le premier chapitre d'un tree shot, un ShaGuin

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Un Secret trop longtemps gardé

Les hearts pirates avaient, il y a peu de jours, accostés sur une île. Sans importance. Sans histoire. Sur le pont, Shachi et Penguin regardaient, sans vraiment le voir, le village en face du port. La nuit était tombée il y a des heures déjà. Le ciel était noir, mais parsemé d'étoiles brillantes. Le silence entre les deux protagonistes laissait place aux grillons d'été, et aux vagues qui frappaient durement contre la coque du navire. La fraîcheur de la nuit venait se mêler au doux parfum, mais peu naturel, du linge. Il faisait à peine froid, et ils ne voyaient que les lumières qui voulaient bien se montrer. Soudain, prit d'une énièmes réflexion, Shachi brisa ce silence apaisant.

Et si nous avions tort de faire ça ?

\- Shachi, souffla son camarade, nous avons eu cette discussion des milliers de fois

\- Oui, mais et si Dieu était en colère contre nous ?

\- C'est Dieu qui nous a mis dans cette situation, si ça lui déplait, c'est à lui de défaire tout ça

\- Mais et si c'était un défi qu'il nous lançait ? Et si on devait arrêter ?

\- Il y a quelques siècles, ce n'était pas un péché, c'était normal

\- Oui mais et sodome et gomorrhe ?

\- Je te dirais, Adam et Eve, et leurs enfants, nos ancêtres, notre père et mère à tous, Dieu n'avait aucun problème avec ça

\- Oui mais-

\- Shachi, arrête, si Dieu nous condamne tant pis, je ne changerai pas, je n'arrêterai pas, sauf si toi tu le veux

Penguin partit, agacé par Shachi et la situation. Il remettait sans cesse ce débat sur le tapis, malgré les innombrables réponses de son camarade, le châtain se posait toujours les mêmes questions. Cela le torturait depuis un moment déjà. Depuis toujours Shachi était torturé par ces questionnements, il n'avait jamais su quoi faire. Heureusement Penguin avait toujours été là, depuis leur enfance, pour l'aider, le soutenir, dans ses moments embrumé. Mais parfois, le châtain n'était pas convaincu par le raisonnement de son ami. Alors, il avait commencé à lire la Bible.

Heureux d'avoir enfin trouvé un livre qui le guide, il lut les evangiles, et tout autre livre associé à la religion chrétienne. Chaque verset, chaque psaumes, chaque paroles du Christ et de ses apôtres, il les connaissait. Sa vie était illuminée par Dieu. Il voulait devenir son disciple le plus serviable. Il savait que cela lui apporterait la vie éternel aux côté de son sauveur. Cela valait la peine de souffrir ici bas, sur terre, il savait qu'il serait récompensé.

Mais Penguin, son ami depuis toujours, celui qui avait toujours été à ses côtés, trouvait que Shachi était trop dur envers lui même, et il haïssait la religion pour cela. Il avait souvent conseillé au châtain de se détendre, de ne pas trop prendre cette religion au sérieux, que cela n'avait rien à lui apporter. Mais Shachi faisait toujours la sourde oreille. Alors, pour appuyer ses arguments, Penguin se mit à lire et étudier la religion au plus près.

C'est comme cela que les deux protagonistes connaissaient aussi bien l'histoire de l'humanité selon les catholiques. Même si Penguin n'y était pas adepte, il pouvait cependant aider Shachi à trouver une voix plus simple, moins cruelle pour sa pauvre vie de mortel. Ainsi, quand il rencontrèrent Law pour la première fois, et que Shachi ne voulait pas devenir pirate car il ne voulait ni tuer, ni voler, son ami lui rétorqua, que Dieu ne punissait que si le fidèle avait outragé un autre fidèle. Penguin trouvait toujours le moyen de convaincre son ami.

Le châtain était toujours à la rambarde du bateau. Scrutant les étoiles, en priant, demandant au Seigneur de l'aider, de lui envoyer un signe pour savoir si ce qu'il faisait était mal. Mais Dieu ne lui répondit pas. Il retourna alors près de son amant, se couchait dans le même lit que lui.

Shachi avait à son actif déjà deux péchés. Un grave, un mortel. Le péché de chair, et le péché de l'homosexualité. Il était un descendant de sodome, tout comme Penguin. Penguin, qui était aussi son amant. Cela faisait depuis leur enfance que les deux protagonistes commetaient à maintes et maintes reprises le péché de chair.

Une lune, et un jour passa. Pour fêter leur nouveau butin, l'équipage organisa un banquet. Alcool, femme, musique, toute la tentation était là. Mais Shachi essayait toujours de résistait. Seulement, dans chaque vert de menthe qu'il buvait dans son coin, loin des filles de joie, ses camarades rajouter du rhum. Sa tête se mit vite à tourner, et son avis de rester loin de l'alcool disparut dans l'eau de vie qui coulait disgracieusement dans sa gorge.

L'alcool n'est pas interdit ! Seulement l'ivresse !

se répéta t il sans cesse à chaque gorgée pour se donner bonne conscience. Il ignorait seulement, ou alors il le refusait, qu'il était déjà en état d'ébriété. Comme sa sobriété, sa gène disparu. C'est alors naturellement qu'il se dirigea vers son amant pour l'embrasser passionnément devant tous ses compagnons de mer, qui ne se privaient pas de hurler leur joie que le châtain se libère. Ce n'était pas un secret pour l'équipage que la relation charnelle entre Penguin et Shachi, alors le fait que ce dernier embrassa son amant, n'était une surprise pour personne. Seulement, plus la soirée avançait, plus le taux d'alcool augmentait dans le sang du fidèle.

Mais ce n'est que le lendemain, que les premiers symptômes apparurent. Shachi ne pouvait plus se lever de son lit. Au début, on n'accusa qu'une gueule de bois tenace. Au bout de trois jours, le capitaine de l'équipage, Trafalgar Law, grand chirurgien de renommée, examina son homme d'équipage. C'est porteur de mauvaises nouvelles, qu'il rejoint ses compagnons.

Les reins de Shachi sont entrain de lacher, il faut lui trouver un nouveau rein très vite, ou il mourra

L'équipage ne fut que horrifié par cette nouvelle. Il n'était que peu probable de trouver un rein qui serait compatible avec Shachi à bord du sous marin, et la prochaine île était encore loin. Autrement dit, il y avait peu de chance que le châtain survive. Penguin, tétanisé, couru rejoindre le chevet de son amant.

Ne meurs pas Shachi, je t'en prie ! Survivre dans ce monde cruelle passe encore si tu es à mes côtés, mais sans toi, je n'y arriverai pas, je ne veux pas me retrouver seul !

\- Ne t'en fais pas Penguin, je vais rejoindre un monde meilleur, et le Seigneur te protégera jusqu'à ce que tu me rejoignes

\- Tu n'es pas prêt de rejoindre ton Dieu Shachi ! Je ferai tout pour que tu restes auprès de moi !

\- Sois réaliste, intervint Law avec le plus de compassion possible, il n'y a que très peu de chance qu'un membre de l'équipage soit compatible avec Shachi, il faudrait quelqu'un de sa famille

\- Je suis son demi frère ! Ca peut marcher non ?!

Law ne répondit pas à la question. Il n'était que trop choqué de cette révélation. Quand tout le monde se rendit bien compte de ce que Penguin venait d'avouer, des messes basses commençèrent.

N'étaient ils pas ensemble ? Ne couchaient ils pas ensemble régulièrement ? Comment était ce possible ? Ils étaient frères, frères de sang ! Ils étaient né de la même mère, et pourtant, ils couchaient ensemble ? Seraient ils incestueux ?! Le pirate le plus débauché serait outré de cette pratique anormale.

* * *

Voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions avec une petite review, ça prend pas longtemps et ça fait toujours plaisir


	2. Chapter 2

Un passé étrange et douloureux

Un silence pesant entourait la pièce, et la seule chose qui le brisait était la respiration haletante des souffrances de Shachi. Dans un élan de colère, Law attrapa le bras de Penguin et l'emmena dans son bureau. Il avait donné des instructions simples à Bepo. Brancher le châtain à une machine pour qu'il survive le plus longtemps possible. Le capitaine sortit tout un équipement pour faire une prise de sang au cuisinier pour ensuite analyser le liquide et déterminer si oui ou non Penguin pouvait sauver Shachi. Alors qu'il lui remonter la manche et lui mettait de la bétadine, il donna un ordre à son homme d'équipage.

Tu vas me raconter c'est quoi ce bordel ! Et sans commencer à m'embobiner ! Shachi et toi, vous êtes frères, et vous baisez ensemble ?!

\- On est demi frères en fait

\- C'est pareil, vous partagez le même sang

\- Je vais vous expliquer

Penguin prit une grande respiration et commença son récit :

Shachi et moi avons la même mère. Elle était prostituée. Seulement, elle est tombée deux fois enceinte de ses clients, deux pères différents bien-sûr, en l'espace d'un an. Je suis l'aîné. Elle n'était pas souvent chez nous et nous vivions dans une sorte de cabane délabrée. On était pauvres, et le peu d'argent que ma mère gagnait était dépensé soit pour son boulot, soit dans de maigres courses dont plus de la moitié étaient de l'alcool. Cette femme que nous n'avons jamais considéré comme notre mère, n'était pas vraiment heureuse de nous avoir eu, mais elle nous a gardés dans l'espoir de nous faire travailler avec elle le plus tôt possible et donc gagner plus d'argent pour son eau de vie.

L'amour ne régnait pas vraiment dans notre foyer. Et vu que personne n'était là pour nous, nous nous sommes vus obligés de répondre à nos propre besoins. Aussi, on veillait l'un sur l'autre, et nous nous donnions de l'amour mutuellement. On ne pouvait ni se voir comme frères, ni comme copain, ni comme quoi que ce soit. Nous étions juste Shachi et Penguin. Perdus, dans ce monde hostile dans lequel nous étions nés. Notre mère a crevé à mes sept ans. Depuis ce jour là, nous avons appris à voler pour survivre. D'où nos merveilleuses capacités à piller comme de vrai pirate. On s'en sortait comme on pouvait.

Nous n'avions pas besoin de cette putain. Nous nous suffisions largement. La nuit, nous dormions blottis l'un contre l'autre pour nous réchauffer, le jour, nous nous tenions la main pour rester ensemble et éviter toute entourloupe de la vie. Notre existence était douce à sa manière. Tant que nous étions ensemble, tout irait bien.

Seulement, un jour, alors que nous n'avions pas mangé depuis trois jours, des chrétiens sont venus dans notre bled pourri. Ils nous ont demandé de les écouter nous parler de leur Dieu en échange d'un peu de nourriture. Alors que je fourrais le plus de chose possible dans ma bouche à la minute tout en faisant croire que je les écoutais, Shachi machouillait délicatement son morceau de pain tout en avalant leurs paroles. Il se nourrit de pain, et de 'savoir'. Depuis ce jour Shachi vouait son existence au Seigneur.

Le Matin, il demandait une journée paisible et riche, le midi, il remerciait pour les maigres provisions dans son assiette, le soir il rendait grâce de ne pas encore avoir succomber à la mort. Dans les moments les plus difficiles, il priait encore demandant la force de continuer et de surmonter les épreuves qu'on lui donnait. Son Dieu me dégoutait, mais il semblait lui donner plus de joie dans sa vie. Si vous aviez vu son sourire lorsque je lui ai offert la bible pour son anniversaire… depuis ce jour là, chaque année, pour son nouveau printemps, je lui volait un texte sacré. Un peu paradoxale, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Seulement, plus il lisait, plus il nous interdisait des choses. Tu ne voleras point autrui. Tu ne commettra point le péché de chaire avant le mariage. Tu ne deviendras point un habitant de sodome ou gomorrhe. Tout cela me rebutait et m'emplissait de haine. Ma vie était déjà pourrie. Pourquoi la compliquer ?

Je me rappelle avec détail ma premiere fois avec Shachi. J'avais quatorze ans et lui treize. Nous étions entrain de nous faire traquer par des bandits à qui nous devions de l'argent. J'ai éloigner Shachi dans une ruelle sombre et je l'ai embrassé en mettant ses longs cheveux devant nos visages pour nous cacher. Ainsi, on nous confondait avec un simple couple.

Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est qu'un tel desire s'enflamme entre nous. Nous sommes rentrés dans notre cabanon pourri, nous nous sommes jetés l'un sur l'autre, déshabillés, et nous avons fait l'amour ensemble toute la nuit. Je ne m'étais jamais intéressé aux filles, ni aux garçons, et il en était de même pour Shachi. Dans ce monde, il n'y avait que lui et moi. Et Dieu.

Le point sur le quel je tiens à insister, c'est que nous vivions dans un monde fermé. Les seules choses qui nous entouraient, c'était le mal. Nous n'avions que nous même, nous n'avons jamais chercher à nous comporter d'une manière ou d'une autre, nous étions simplement nous. Je ne pourrais jamais décrire notre relation, juste, Shachi et moi. On ne connaissait même pas la notion du bien et du mal avant que la bible n'entre dans notre foyer. Mais un truc nous est arrivé, la meilleur chose :

Un an plus tard, nous vous avons rencontré capitaine.

\- Si j'ai bien compris, vous êtes demi frères d'une fille de joie qui est morte bien trop jeune, vous vous êtes élevés tout seul, et vous avez toujours était seuls, exception faite pour Shachi qui avait Dieu, et tout ça a tissé un lien étrange entre lui et toi qui est bien plus fort qu'une simple fraternité ?

\- Oui

\- Tu es vraiment amoureux de Shachi ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'est l'amour capitaine, avant d'entrer dans cet équipage, ma seule interaction social était avec Shachi

\- Cette histoire est trop étrange

\- Capitaine, je vous en prie, sauvez le !

\- Je ne vais pas le condamner à mort parce que vous êtes incestueux, je te rappele que je suis médecin

\- Vous nous garderez dans l'équipage ?

\- Je dois y réfléchir

\- Est-ce que je suis compatible ?...

\- Oui tu l'es, va te préparer, je vais t'opérer

\- Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez capitaine

\- On en reparlera une fois l'opération finie

Penguin quitta la pièce. C'était la première fois qu'il parlait de son passé avec Shachi. Il ne savait pas si il se sentait libéré de ce poids, ou si au contraire, un nouveau venait peser sur son coeur. Mais il essayait de chasser ses mauvaises pensées et de plutôt se concentrer sur ce qui comptait le plus au monde pour lui, Shachi.


	3. Chapter 3

Une profonde réflexion

Quand il fut sur la table d'opération, en train d'inhaler le gaz endormant, il prit peur. Pas pour sa pauvre vie, ni pour celle de Shachi, mais l'idée de ne jamais le revoir l'angoissait. Bien sûr il voulait qu'ils soient tous les deux vivants après leur coup de bistourie, mais tous les deux morts lui irait aussi bien.

Ce qu'il ne voulait pas, c'est que l'un des deux meurt alors que l'autre reste en bas. Pour Penguin, il était inconcevable de vivre sans cet être avec qui il avait passé toute sa vie, celui qui le connaissait le mieux, et qui avait contribué à faire de lui ce qu'il était maintenant. Shachi était son univers, sa vie. Et il ne voulait pas non plus le laisser seul ici bas, car il ne pourrait pas le protéger. Bien sûr, il n'avait besoin de personne son beau châtain, mais il voulait tout de même être à ses côtés pour toute éventualité.

La peur fut si grande, que le moment où il bascula dans le sommeil profond, il espéra que Shachi avait raison sur le paradis. Quand il était enfant, son frère lui avait expliquer pourquoi croire en Dieu était si fantastique.

Mais Penguin ! Je te jure ! Croire en Dieu nous changerais la vie !

\- Ca j'avais remarqué ! Mais pas forcément en mieux. Tu as vu de tout ce dont tu nous prive parce qu'un bouquin t'as dit de le faire ? Et pourquoi ? J'te l'demande

\- Le paradis !

\- Le para-quoi ?

\- Le paradis Penguin ! s'écria Shachi avec émerveillement, c'est un endroit fantastique

\- Et comment on y va ?

\- On doit d'abord mourir

\- Super maintenant on te demande de mourire pour aller quelques part

\- Mais non, mais si tu as étais un bon chrétien durant ta vie, au moment de ta mort, saint Pierre t'ouvrira les portes du paradis ou tu passeras l'éternité

\- C'est un peu long l'éternité, après une vie aussi pourrie je préfèrerais me reposer dans mon lit de bois six pieds sous terre

\- Mais non gros bêta justement ! Le paradis c'est un endroit merveilleux où le temps n'existe plus, et tu te reposes pour toujours

\- Mouais, je sais pas si ça vaut le coup

\- Penguin imagine, si on se comporte bien, quand on sera mort, on sera ensemble au paradis ! Pour toujours

\- On ne va pas mourire maintenant on a le temps

Penguin avait apprécié l'idée vague d'être pour toujours avec Shachi, même après leur mort. Mais il ne pouvait pas y croire. Et c'est pour ça qu'il était jaloux de son ami. Il voulait croire à ce Dieu, à ce paradis, ce repos éternel avec celui qu'il aimait, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait beau vouloir y croire de toutes ses force, en vain.

Il voulait vivre toute sa vie avec Shachi, mais il voulait aussi le retrouver après sa mort. Après l'opération, Law s'enferma dans son bureau, tout en étant en réflexion. Bepo frappa à la porte de son capitaine, puis entra. Il se doutait que quelques chose ne tournait pas rond. Depuis cette révélation floue, le chirurgien n'avait pas arrêter de froncer les sourciles.

Capitaine ?

\- Est ce que les hommes d'équipages se posent des questions sur...

\- Non, la plupart sont trop inquiet de l'état de Shachi, mais quand tout cela sera fini, il leur faudra des réponses

\- Des réponses que j'ai moi même du mal à comprendre...

\- Qu'est ce que vous savez capitaine ?

\- Que Penguin est fou amoureux de son demi frère

\- Alors ils sont vraiment liés par le sang ?

\- J'ai bien peur que oui..

\- Qu'aller vous faire capitaine ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée

\- Vous pensez à les chasser de l'équipage ?

\- Oui, mais en même temps...

\- Ils ne font de mal à personne

\- C'est ça. C'est pas comme si ils pouvaient engendrer des enfants, puis après ce qu'ils ont vécu, je comprend qu'ils puissent être ce qu'ils sont, mais tout de même

\- Capitaine, ce n'est pas parce que c'est très différent de ce qu'on connaît et de ce qu'on a l'habitude, que c'est forcément mal

\- Je sais Bepo

\- Et si je sortais avec une humaine ?

\- Quoi ? interrogea Law tout en se retournant sur sa chaise

\- Si je venais à sortir avec une humaine, comment vous réagiriez ?

\- J'avoue que je serais moins dégouté... Surtout si ça fait ton bonheur

\- Pourtant c'est de la Zoophilie

\- C'est différent, les Minks sont plus que de simples animaux, ils sont proches des humains

\- Et les humains sont très proches des humains

Law en eut le souffle coupé. Il se retourna vers son bureau, les mains croisées sous son menton, à reprendre sa réflexion.

Bepo tu es trop sage

\- Je compatis à ce que doivent ressentir mes amis que je connais depuis dix ans, et je fais preuve de la même tolérance que j'aimerais qu'ils fassent preuve envers moi si je viens à tomber amoureux d'une humaine

\- Tu as raison

\- Je pense que tant qu'on ne fait de mal à personne, y compris soi même, on peut faire ce qu'on veut

\- J'ai compris Bepo, ne me fais pas sentir mal d'être fermé d'esprit

\- Par rapport à d'autres, vous êtes très ouvert d'esprit

\- Par rapport à toi, on peut me comparer à un vieux con

Leur entretien fut coupé par un homme d'équipage qui venait dire que Penguin venait de se réveiller, et que dans les vapes, il hurlait le nom de Shachi. Law se mit à courrire jusqu'à son chevet pour le rassurer.

Penguin ! Penguin ! Calme toi ! Shachi va bien, l'opération a été un succès, il dort toujours, toi aussi tu dois te reposer, je te réveillerai dès qu'il ouvrira les yeux, c'est promis

Penguin n'avait pas l'air enthousiaste à cette idée, mais le tranquillisant que lui administra Law ne lui donna pas le choix. Une fois que son patient plongea dans un demi sommeil, il se dirigea vers la salle à manger où tous ses hommes l'attendaient. Il se fit remarquer, et quand il eut toute l'attention requise, il déclara :

Les deux opérations se sont bien passées, ils leur faudra beaucoup de repos

\- Et en ce qui concerne le fait qu'ils soient frères et ensemble ? questionna l'un des hommes d'équipage

Law prit une pause, - Il ne s'agit que d'une erreur de Penguin, sous la peur et la confusion, il a dit ça car il aime Shachi du plus profond de son être, plus que comme une simple relation amoureuse, il lui porte un amour incassable qu'on pourrait portait à un frère, il est une partie de lui

\- Donc... Ils ne sont pas frères ?

\- Biologiquement, non

\- Pourquoi il pensait qu'ils seraient compatibles alors ?

\- Le pouvoir de l'amour mélangé à de la connerie je suppose

L'équipage n'avait pas l'air très convaincu, mais quelque part, ils s'inquiétaient plus au sujet de leurs amis que de leur relation. Puis, quand Law partit, cela marquait la fin de la discussion. Il ne fallait mieux ne pas leur dire une vérité qu'ils ne comprendraient pas. Bepo était lui même d'accord avec ce choix. Qui sait ? Peut être qu'un jour l'équipage comprendrait ça, pour l'instant, ce n'était pas la question. Trois heures plus tard, le couple se réveilla. Shachi ouvrait difficilement les yeux, de plus, il sentait une douleur au niveau de ses reins. Mais tous ces maux s'apaisèrent quand il sentit la chaleur de la main de son amant dans la sienne.

Tu vois, j'ai prié, et Dieu nous laisse encore profiter de notre vie ensemble

Entre les larmes de Penguin, un rire nerveux se fraya suite à la blague de Shachi. Quelques semaines plus tard, alors qu'ils reprenaient petit à petit des forces, les deux amants étaient sur le pont du bateau, la nuit, admiraient l'océan noire.

Il y a une odeur de linge frais qui se mélange à l'odeur de la nuit, fit remarquer Penguin

\- C'est vrai

\- C'est agréable

\- Ecoute Penguin, commença Shachi, toute cette histoire m'a bien fait reflechire

\- Non ne me dit pas que tu veux qu'on arrête pour de bon

\- Non c'est tout le contraire !

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui, écoute moi s'il te plait. J'ai bien réfléchi, et tu n'es peut être pas le chrétien parfait, mais tu es relativement une bonne personne, dès que tu peux, tu fais le bien autour de toi, tu n'as pas dans l'intention de faire du mal aux gens, et tu n'as pas hésité une seconde pour donner un de tes reins

\- Je donnerais ma vie pour toi

\- Je pense qu'il est mauvais de trop suivre la bible, Jésus lui même n'a pas condamner Marie

\- La prostituée

\- Oui, je pense que Dieu t'accepterais au paradis

\- Alors ça veut dire qu'on peut continuer ?

\- Oui, mais je veux tout de même être fidèle à Dieu

\- Alors qu'est ce que tu vas m'interdire ?

\- Je ne vais rien t'interdire, mais Dieu serait heureux si on se mariait


End file.
